


Suspect: River Tam

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Pop Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter is confused by Shawn's report; not surprisingly when Shawn has been watching "Firefly"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspect: River Tam

"Also, she could kill us with her brain," Shawn said.

Lassiter frowned. "Who?"

"River Tam." Shawn watched Lassiter write this down. "It's not her fault. They did terrible things to her."

"That's no excuse," Lassiter said. "And who, exactly, did terrible things to her?"

It was Shawn's turn to frown. "Um, the people with the blue gloves?"

Lassiter looked around, leant forward to whisper, "You don't mean our forensic team?"

"No!" Shawn said. "The Alliance or something."

"What Alliance?" Lassiter asked desperately.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Gus. He's seen the show eight times and the movie at least ten."

Lassiter sat back in his chair. "Are we talking about a television show?"

"_I_ am," Shawn said. "Firefly. River Tam. Psychic, but also, she could kill you with her brain. I was saying how that would useful, her extra kung fu skills and so on, giving how someone just took a shot a me!"

"It was a car backfiring," Lassiter snapped. "Shawn, get out. And don't come back until you have some more leads, psychically derived or not. TV shows do not count!"

"No need to hate on River," Shawn said. "I'll admit I was sceptical but a scifi show with Western overtones? Remarkably amazing. Oh, shiny."

"Put my pen down and get out," Lassiter said. "I don't need to kill you with my brain. I have a gun. Get out."

"Aye, aye, Lassie Tightpants," Shawn said and sauntered out of the precinct.


End file.
